


Prefect

by Mondisaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/pseuds/Mondisaster
Summary: Being a prefect symbolized having power.  But for Remus Lupin, that meant somethin way better.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 44





	Prefect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble in english! I write it in spanish many years ago and now i'm rewriting in english! It's not my first language so, if you see any mistake, please let me know! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks to Cydalima that beta me this in Spanish!

Being a prefect symbolized having power. Many longed to be named prefects of their Houses to enjoy that kind of power. Unfortunately, not everyone enjoyed being a prefect. Remus John Lupin never liked being one.

Remus had always thought it was horrible, but after two years he was getting a little used to the good and the bad that his duty entailed. 

The experience, overall, it wasn't exactly pleasant and he always had to deal with the same old problems: tantrums and rudeness from younger students; spontaneous duels in the hallways mainly by the Gryffindors and Slytherins; the revenge of the punished students and, worst of all, sanctioning their friends when they went too far.

Although, of course, despite all this, there was something he liked about being a prefect: the night rounds. He fascinated by walking through the huge castle in absolute tranquility, without being run over or hex by anyone in the middle of the hallway or the stairs. Besides that, he liked the silence in which the school was plunged late at night. He loved getting rid of the screaming and fuss that the students caused, mostly by the hands of his friends: the marauders.

  
But if he had to choose his favorite part of the night rounds, it was clear to him what it was. Meeting the tall figure of Sirius Black at the end of some hall, always in different parts of the castle, always with a cheeky smile and a cigar on his lips.  
Clash with him and that halo of smoke and magic that surrounding him and taste his lips, that incredible combination of the cigar, chocolate and Sirius in the most intimate and delightfull way. Lose himself in Sirius, the blackest and most wonderful sheep in the Black family.

And just as he runs a finger over his lips thinking about him, Sirius appears out of nowhere in the deserted hallway. Tall, thug, with a smug smile and playing with the cigar in his fingers. So tempting, so inevitable, so ... Sirius.

"You shouldn't be out of bed past curfew, Black," Remus joked.

"Usually you don't complain much about it. Much less when I'm in your bed, Lupin"

"I may have to punish you, Sirius, you know that, right?"

"Oh, yeah? I wanna see you trying" Sirius arches an eyebrow coquettishly. Both of them just want to provoke themselves and played around. They like have fun.

And Remus knows what will happen next. They will disappear into an empty room and start snogging like their life depended of that. And then his quiet night will be filled with much more exciting noises. 

And that's by far his favorite part of being a prefect.


End file.
